Humans, and especially aging individuals, are increasingly sensitive with physical appearances. Almost all female individuals, to various degrees, develop bumpy, fatty tissue deposits in the subcutaneous tissue layers deep under the skin which extend or project into the skin. These uneven and irregular fat cell/collagen projections from the subcutaneous tissue layers into the skin manifest in an undesirable dimpled or bumpy appearance to the skin which is generally called cellulite. Various devices and procedures have been proposed to reduce or eliminate this cellulite appearance or skin condition. The proposed devices and treatments include laser, topical creams, injections of homeopathic extracts, vitamins, vacuum rolling, radio waves, massage, subcision surgery, silicone injection, liposuction and skin kneading. These prior devices or procedures suffer from one or more disadvantages of either not being effective, require expensive equipment, or require administration by medical professionals in multiple procedures often costing tens of thousands of dollars.
It would be advantageous to develop a device and method which reduces or eliminates the cellulite appearance or skin condition generated in the subcutaneous tissue layers beneath the outer skin. It would be further advantageous if the devices and methods were able to be used and executed without the need for invasive medical procedures; expensive medical facilities, equipment or treatment or direct observation by medical professionals. It would further be advantageous for the devices and methods to be compatible with conventional exercise equipment, be relatively inexpensive and used by individuals in the comfort of their own homes.